One of the most essential tasks associated with vehicle engine maintenance is periodically replacing the engine oil that serves to lubricate the moving parts of a vehicle's engine in order to reduce wear. Engine oil serves several additional purposes such as preventing corrosion of engine parts and transporting heat away from moving engine parts. When replacing engine oil, the old engine oil is typically removed via a drain port located on the oil pan of the engine underneath the vehicle. The old engine oil is collected in a receptacle and then disposed of or recycled. A plug is commonly utilized to seal the drain port. A common shut-off valve type oil extractor utilizes a ball valve or similar mechanism that is able to enable and disable the flow of engine oil through the extractor. While this is an improvement over simply utilizing a plug to seal the oil pan, a shut-off valve type oil extractor may result in accidental draining of the engine oil as well. A conventional shut-off valve type oil extractor features a lever or similar component that may be actuated in order to enable or disable the flow of the engine oil. This lever may be accidentally actuated for a number of reasons. For example, road debris may come into contact with and actuate the lever while the vehicle is moving. As a result, a means of securing the lever in place is often desirable to prevent accidental draining of the engine oil.
The present invention is a rapid engine oil draining valve that includes a protective covering to prevent accidental draining of engine oil at inopportune times. The present invention may be installed into the drain port of an oil pan and allows for the quick replacement of engine oil. A conventional drain plug requires a tool such as a wrench to remove the plug from an oil pan in order to drain oil and there is generally no way to control the flow of oil once the drain plug is removed. The present invention provides a convenient oil drain with no tools required for use and may be opened or closed at any time in order to control the flow of oil.